This R13 proposal seeks partial funding for the 4th Biennial North American Summer School in Surgical Robotics. The School will provide high quality, trans-disciplinary education to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and other researchers who are in the early stages of their research in this area or who are seeking to broaden their expertise in the field. Surgical robotics, as a field of study, requires unique cross disciplinary training that encompasses elements of engineering, physical, medical, and biological sciences. We will provide tutorials, laboratory experiences, and opportunities to conceptualize and design systems for robotic and computer-assisted medical interventions. A distinguishing feature of the NAS MR/CIIS is that it will provide exposure to techniques for designing systems that include both computational models/data and interventional technologies. From a broad perspective, the goal of the School is to promote the growth of research and education in surgical robotics and allied fields. The specific aims are as follows: 1. To foster growth in the field of surgical robotics by providing a short course that marries engineering and clinical medicine to present a learning opportunity not generally available within any single institution in the field. 2. To nurture the next generation of surgical robotics researchers and encourage an increase in diversity within the field by establishing connections between senior researchers and newcomers to the field.